


The Last Moments

by YukiLucifer



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood and Injury, Confusion, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Mild Gore, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rebirth, Starting Over, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiLucifer/pseuds/YukiLucifer
Summary: Loki have written himself out of the book of Hel, after the encounter with Thanos he is reborn again. But something is different this time. Will it cause him trouble? Will he pull it through?





	The Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/470090) by MuBai07. 



> I'm sorry if this will be triggering to some, it's my way of coping with things.  
> Sorry for possible typos it's written between 3.30-5am
> 
> \---------------------------

Loki, a jotun kidnapped by the king and Allfather, a prince of Asgard, had lived through a lot. Even if others didn't believe he survived Thanos and every event before, his crazy sister... daughter… Hela and her attack on Asgard, Malekith's attack to get the red infinity stone back, the Avengers trying to stop him when Thanos made him attack New York, being floated in space and a lot more before that. He had ended up on Midgard, one of the nine realms the inhabitants called earth, reborn yet aged into a teenager again. He looked around,  having spent time here for some time now, mending in at the life of Midgard he had befriended and spider we all know so much about. But one day things weren’t going to be as smoothly as planned. Peter Parker a part of the Avengers had been dismissed on a mission across the globe together with his more experienced teammates leaving New York unprotected, Loki moved around in town, not exactly having a place to stay he usually found a place quiet, undisturbed to rest. In the look for another place he encountered a gang selling drugs, they obviously didn't want any witnesses as they were quick to catch the tiny god's presence. The raven haired teenager tried to bargain his way out but as if his silver tongue turned to lead they didn't bother about a word he said. The prince tried desperately to protect himself but no words would bite and no magic seemed to be left in his body, scared he moved back only to end in the arms of the biggest member, lift in the air he kicked violently to get loose. His mind screamed of confusion as nothing he did seemed to help, it seemed almost as if he were turning to a mere human. He felt beating of iron and rough boots tear his skin, something cold touched his skin before his arm went cold, he could feel the blood run down his arm and chest as his heart raced. His body dropped to the cold wet ground like a heavy bag tossed aside.

            Bloody and broken he woke up hours after the event, the birds scream in the sky as the sun slowly rose over the city casting dark shadows over the devious alleys with an stench that would make any sane man's stomach turn on itself. He slowly sat up, head spinning but he were alive. Bloodstained clothes glued to the skin ripped and pinched as he moved. Getting up from the ground his feet stumbled forward, his footing loose and a straight walk were all but existential in his movement. Stumbling forward and losing footing he fell to the ground on the pavement that started to fill with the morning traffic of walking people and skaters.

            The next time the green eyes opened sun hit him in the face, surroundings white, creepily white according to the teenager. His eyes moved trying to grasp where he was but his body too heavy to move. His neck stabilized he couldn't turn his head,  the restrictions started to panic him and his heart started raising. People were soon surrounding him, all wearing the same colors, he felt a sting, his heart slowed and his vision dazed. The nurses spoke to him but he couldn't make out what they said, it sounded like they spoke to him through a jar. He laid still not getting what had happened nor where he was.

           Yesterday had started good, but toward the evening he had felt a pressure I  his chest, a pressure of not being enough, a pressure like a stone pressing its way through his ribcage and he had felt like he barely could breathe. A picture flashed by in his head, a man looking alike himself and an old man fighting, trembling and stuttering the younger person screamed, seeming to question the other man of some action, a lost memory of when he got to know who he really was returned to him, the feeling in his chest were the same then as last night. Then he had ended up by the gang, survival instincts kicking in as he tried to save his own life and things had turned for the worse.

           The teenager spent days in the white room, refusing any intake, the nurses had tried to feed him when he were awake but he hadn't even reacted to them, lips sealed they ended up giving everything right in the veins. He didn't understand why he felt this way and he were confused over the slow healing, his body ached in pain but he refused medication. The first day they had thought he just didn’t want to take it when they watched but they soon realized that was not the case. When the teenager had enough he awaited the night, tearing out the needles, tearing off the patches leaving red squares on his upper body, he forced himself out of the bed, limping out of the room towards the exit.

             Loki kept walking, nurses ran past him, no one outside reacted to the hospital gown as he walked out in the city. He didn’t look where he were going but somehow he ended up in a forest, finding a big tree he sat down, not bothering about the chilly night as he stared up in the sky. He sat there silently until something within broke and he screamed out, no words just a scream. The scream triggered the world around him, the nature moving, shifting its shapes on their own. Loki covered his throat as branches sharper than the newest grinded sword, pierced through his throat and hands, blood running down in crimson floods.  Coughing up blood he slid his eyes halfway and whispered with a final breath.  “ _I’m sorry for everything_.” His eyes paled to a misty green,  his body pierced multiple times where he sat.


End file.
